


Porque Yoosung quería saber

by Nako22



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another Story (Mystic Messenger), Background Relationships, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, C&R International, Casual Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Cute, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Gay Male Character, Girls Kissing, Homophobia, Kissing, Lesbian Character, M/M, She/Her Pronouns for Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nako22/pseuds/Nako22
Summary: Yoosung normalmente es dejado detrás en todo tipo de temas importantes, e incluso en los más estúpidos o en los que tenía todo el derecho a ser incluido.Esa tarde se entero de algo que nadie sabía y sinceramente hubiera deseado no tener que cargo con un secreto tan importante.Y probablemente tampoco con todos los otros que tendría que guardar después gracias a eso......Fanfic Jumeven (Jumin×Seven)Otras parejas: Jaehee×MCZen×YoosungV×Saeran/Ray





	Porque Yoosung quería saber

Yoosung era alguien al que no le contaban muchas cosas, ya sea por falta de confianza o porque era demasiado pequeño para enterarse de ciertos temas. Nunca dijo nada cuando era un niño, tampoco cuando fue un adolescente, sabía que había temas que era mejor no meterse por la edad que tenía en esos momentos. Pero él ahora es un adulto ¿entonces porque no le cuentan las cosas? ¿Por qué es el último que se termina enterando?

Incluso la nueva miembro sabía cosas de su mejor amigo que él nunca se enteró en todos los años que tuvo de conocerlo.

Guardaban secretos que él tenía el derecho de enterarse, porque estaba mínimamente involucrado en la mayoría. Quería saber que estaban haciendo, quería enterarse de sus planes, quería ser parte de ellos.

Pero no lo dejaban, no le decían nada y lo tomaban como estúpido, como un niño pequeño. Pero Yoosung ya era un adulto, ya no era un adolescente ingenuo que no sabía nada de la vida, él entendía que pasaba a su alrededor. No podría haberse graduado de la universidad si no hubiera sido porque ya había madurado ¿verdad?

Así que se dispuso a encontrar verdades, una por una, por su propia cuenta, como lo hacían los otros. Porque Yoosung era un adulto que se enteraba de las cosas incluso si no se las decían, como un verdadero adulto, como MC resolvía los problemas de los demás.

Así que hizo lo que ella haría, trataría de descubrir los secretos de sus amigos, trataría de descubrir cómo se sentían y trataría de ayudarlos. Porque eso era lo que sentía que tenía que hacer.

~~~~

Yoosung se cuestionó a sí mismo por un largo rato, especialmente de porqué era tan cabezota por lo mismo. Si tan solo hubiera dejado las cosas como eran en un principio no tendría que guardar un secreto tan grande que si se le soltaba arruinaría la vida de múltiples personas.

Estaba parado frente al millonario y al hacker, estaban tomados de las manos como si el mundo se les pudiera venir abajo en cualquier momento, como si de solo soltarse no pudieran tomarse uno frente al otro nunca más. Y es que era de ese modo, siempre lo fue desde que empezaron a salir. Y dios sabe hace cuanto fue eso.

Yoosung por un momento pensó que quizás se trataba de una broma armada, como las muchas que le había hecho Seven. Simplemente era muy surrealista con para ser real y no sabía si era un sueño hasta que subió la mirada hasta sus caras. La mirada seria de Jumin era normal, pero no la de Seven, sus ojos no reflejaban enojo o furia, en realidad, era todo lo contrario. Se veía el miedo, no, el terror en cada uno de los destellos de sus ojos color oro brillante, algunos de ellos ocasionados por la luz tenue del lugar y otros por las ganas de llorar, o al menos eso era lo que creía ver. Jumin no tenía algo que le dijeran sus ojos, y si lo tenía no podía verlo con tanta facilidad, pero cada tanto sentía ver un destello de decepción y como su expresión de relajaba un poco, solo por unos pocos momentos.

Le estaban mirando fijamente y como un acto de reflejo, Yoosung tragó saliva, muy sonoramente, haciéndolo poner más nervioso de lo que podría haberse puesto antes de siquiera llegar a ver algo de lo que pasó ahí adentro. Jumin suspiro cansadamente y relajó ligeramente sus hombros, sin dejar que su postura cambie al hacerlo, sabiendo que tendría que hablar tarde o temprano sobre el tema. Miró a su acompañante a los ojos por un instante, y como si eso pudiera decirlo todo, apretaron su agarre y se movieron ligeramente para estar uno más cerca del otro. Yoosung ya estaba a punto de sudar cuando se le cortó en seco la respiración cuando el más robusto abrió la boca, buscando las palabras adecuadas lo unos milisegundos, tomó un poco de aire en sus pulmones y lo soltó en unas simples palabras como si fuera un tema sumamente sencillo de explicar.

—Luciel y yo estamos juntos de una manera romantica— dijo sin titubear, pero la mirada del pelirrojo se sintió como una espina en su memoria, una que se encajó profundamente y sería imposible sacarla facilmente —creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de eso— dijo con su tono de voz habitual, mirando hacia su costado como tratando de evitar por un pequeño momento las miradas de los dos individuos. 707 cerró los ojos por unos momentos antes de abrir la boca para decir unas palabras que se esperaba desde el principio de la conversación —necesitamos que no les digas a nadie— hizo una pausa para tomar aire, como si eso le hubiera quitado todo el que tenía encima, y luego de un momento prosiguió —cosas realmente malas podrían pasar si alguien se entera—

El de cabello rubio un poco desteñido entendía lo que estaba pasando, no era tan imbécil como los otros pensaban, pero aún así quiso preguntar —¿Cosas ... malas?— vaciló un poco entre cada palabra, pero realmente quería saber que pasaría, después de todo no sabía que había de malo si alguien se enteraba de que dos personas se amaban.

Jumin relajó la mirada, como si estuviera a punto de explicarle algo a un niño, y a Yoosung no le gustaba esa mirada —Verás— comenzó a decir el mayor —Soy una figura pública, es algo inevitable que la gente se interese por mi vida privada, no importa cuanto quiera evitarlo— se vio frustrado por un momento, siguió hablando luego de que el pelirrojo le asintiera levemente con la cabeza en señal de que siguiera —Y Luciel es lo contrario a eso— compartieron una pequeña mirada que valía como una advertencia para no dar más detalles a eso antes de continuar —Y debido a estos casos no creo que sea lo inteligente que alguien se entere— finalizó como si el menor fuera a entender algo de lo que dijo, y al parecer su cara de confusión le explicó todo al de ojos dorados, quien se acercó hacia él tomándolo de los hombros y le dijo completamente serio —Yoosung, esto es un tema serio, sé que puedo bromear mucho normalmente pero esto no es una broma y necesitamos que lo entiendas— apretó un poco más el agarre en los hombros y le miro más profundamente, el teñido sentía que no era necesaria "tanta violencia" —Este no es un tema sencillo, esto realmente puede arruinar la vida de muchas personas y esas personas no solo seriamos nosotros— dijo refiriéndose a su pareja y a él —sino que también a nuestras familias y a la gente que está involucrada con C&R y conmigo— Seven simplemente le miraba fijamente al igual que Jumin esperando una confirmación inmediatamente en ese momento, apenas podía procesar de lo que estaba pasando pero aún así el dolor en sus hombros le peso más que la curiosidad y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Entonces el pelirrojo lo soltó y se apartó un poco de él, en el preciso momento en el que ocurrió eso Yoosung soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, que pensó que solo podía escucharlo él, y movió los hombros tratando de que no le duela tanto. No sabía que Seven tuviera tanta fuerza.

El de lentes retrocedió unos pasos mirando levemente para atrás para ponerse justo al lado de su amante. El de pelo oscuro lo abrazó con los hombros, atrayéndolo cerca suyo, y el de camiseta roja solo se acurrucó un poco en su cuello como podía en una situación como esa. Yoosung cada vez entendía menos de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, los miraba con los ojos abiertos esperando a que le den una explicación sobre lo que estaba pasando, cosa que nunca llegó.

—Creo que debería explicarle bien a los guardias la fecha de mi cumpleaños antes de que vengan con una piñata— y aún cuando la situación parecía "insuavisable" él de ropa más holgada se empezó a reír como si hubiera sido la broma más divertida que me hubieran dicho en mucho tiempo. El rubio solo se rió un poco avergonzado ante eso y lentamente se fue antes de que los otros empezaran de nuevo con lo que sea estuvieran haciendo que, sinceramente, no quería saber.

Giró el picaporte y se fue lo más rápido que pudo sin verse sospechoso, aunque obviamente se veía el doble de sospechoso que sin tratar de no verse así. Y cuando pensó en perder las risas del apartamento ya estaba afuera del edificio, ahora de lo que tendría que preocuparse era de qué le diría a Zen cuando llegara a casa.

**Este iba a ser un día largo**

**Author's Note:**

> Quería hacer un fanfic de estos dos, solo no sabía como.  
Después recorde a Yoosung y todo cobró sentido.


End file.
